


The poison of the earth (Яд земли)

by gentianviolet



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Визуал от M до E [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alchemy, Art, Blood, Digital Art, Fantasy, Gen, Gore, Magical Realism, Original work - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021, dragon - Freeform, Алхимия, Диджитал-арт, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Магический реализм, Ориджинал - Freeform, арт, драконы, фэнтези
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/gentianviolet
Summary: Молодая особь Serpens aeris arsenicea в естественной среде обитания
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Визуал от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Magrealism 2021





	The poison of the earth (Яд земли)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/1b/01/KtvHykgW_o.jpg)


End file.
